


The Lion in the Woods

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Mousesack teaches Ciri about the importance of balance.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Ermion | Mousesack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Lion in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo prompt "Anti-Logging". Credit to [Shut_up_its_our_AU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_its_our_AU/pseuds/Shut_up_its_our_AU) for the title!
> 
> So, I’ve been working on a couple fics where I try to make magic in the Witcher universe make sense. This works in with my other fics that explore magic, mostly because I cannot possibly keep multiple magic mechanics straight.

Ciri’s lessons with Mousesack were admittedly not her favorite. He was just– he was very demanding, and he expected her to excel automatically. It was frustrating, and frankly, a lot of his lessons were just plain  _ boring! _

So when he started the day’s lessons with, “don’t sit down, Princess. Today will be a practical lesson.” and then guided her out of the castle, she had high hopes. It even looked good when he led her out into the rainforest. But when he stopped in front of a random tree and turned to her, she was a little bit less certain.

“We are going to talk about balance today.” Mousesack said. At Ciri’s blank look, he continued, “for everything you gain in life, there is a cost. That is why a balance must be maintained.” He regarded her calmly. “Do you know why Queen Calanthe pays careful attention to who gathers wood?”

“Because it’s important?” He scowled at her, so Ciri sighed and thought for a moment. “Well, we have to provide for the kingdom. And if you don’t know what you have, you can’t do that.”

“Partially,” Mousesack shot her an approving look and Ciri stood taller. “The other reason is connected to the first part of your statement. You have a duty to provide for the kingdom. Cintra needs timber, but part of the Queen’s job is ensuring that we never go overboard in harvesting the trees.” He laid his hand on the bark of the tree. “If we go too fast, we run the risk of destroying the forest, and depriving the kingdom its future source of timber. For the longevity of Cintra, you must be concerned not only with production, but with conservation.”

Ciri sucked on her lower lip while she thought. Mousesack liked to start with examples and guide her into making connections and leaps using the topic he gave. “It’s not just true of timber,” she said. “Anything the kingdom needs – we can only take as much as we need and ensure that the rest is protected. That way future queens can use it too. And,” she realized, “if something happens and you need more of a resource, you have a reliable supply. Right?”

Mousesack smiled at her, and Ciri was pretty sure that meant she hit the ball out of the park. Mousesack was kind, but when he was in teacher mode, he was not to be messed with. Praise was carefully dolled out and earning it made Ciri feel bright.

“That’s right, Princess. Well done.” He beckoned her to continue walking through the rainforest with him. “Balance is also an essential tenet in magic. To draw on its power can give us many things, but a power source is finite. It can recover, if given time, but if you draw too much too quickly, it can’t survive.”

“You say that like the power source is alive.”

“It is. I draw on the world around us.” Mousesack gestured. “For druids, we draw on our connection to nature. This gives us the ability to pull from the life force of all natural things.  _ But _ nature must thrive as well. And likewise, if we overtax ourselves, we may end up drawing on our own life force.” He stopped and turned to her. “Do you understand?”

“I think so,” Ciri said. “But why are you telling me this? I’m not magic.”

“So we think,” Mousesack corrected. “Your mother had access to some immense primal source that gave her incredible power, but at the cost of her control. For many years, I tried to teach her, but nothing worked – and not for lack of trying on her part.” He smiled softly at Ciri. “She was just as stubborn and determined as her daughter is.”

Ciri smiled, looking down at her feet.

“Even if you don’t have magic, this is useful information to know. As Queen, you must make decisions about magic in your realm. Queen Calanthe chose reject the Brotherhood of Sorcerers. When you rule, you will have to decide if you wish to continue that or not. And just because Cintra doesn’t have a mage doesn’t mean there aren’t magic uses amongst your people – myself included.” He sent her a small smile. 

“Why did Grandmother reject the Brotherhood?” Ciri asked.

“I don’t actually know, though I imagine she may have had concerns about divided loyalty. It is said Sorcerers are only loyal to each other. Whether that is true or not,” Mousesack shrugged. “The Brotherhood never had a high opinion of druids. I’m afraid I never followed their goings-on very closely.”

“Didn’t you  _ just _ tell me I should learn about all my people?”

Mousesack gave a rough laugh. “You’re quite right, Princess. Perhaps this should be our next lesson, then – we will research the Brotherhood of Sorcerers together. I’d like to see how you approach it.” He stroked his beard, “you may also wish to ask the Queen about her decision, but I leave that up to you.”

Great. She’d known the outdoor lesson was a trap. “Do we have to?”

“I could ask you decide on your position and argue for it with the Queen.” Mousesack suggested. “Queen Calanthe is very good at arguing. If you can convince her of something, you can convince anyone.”

“You can’t give me  _ more _ homework!” Ciri protested. 

Mousesack just chuckled and led the way back to the castle. 

She hoped he was kidding. She loved her grandmother, but arguing with the Queen was a terrifying prospect. When Grandmother argued, she argued to  _ win,  _ and she was just as ferocious about it as she was on the battle field.

Well, Ciri was the Lion Cub of Cintra. She may not be as ferocious as her grandmother yet, but she would get there.


End file.
